Hao and OO me?
by Intertwined-Destiny17
Summary: Hao meets me and my evil side... uhoh... this is gonna be pointless but anyway fun to read I quess
1. Meet me!

Title: Hao and 00 me?

Warning: Craziness like always :P and other characters... and maybe a little ooc?

Summary: Like it says! Hao and me 00 don't mix!

Disclaimer: ((Hugs Hao tightly)) But I wanna ooooooown youuuuuuuuuuuuu!

Hao: TO BAD NOW LET ME GO AND SAY THE DAMN DISCLAIMER!

T.T I don't own Shaman King...

Nani-what

Ne-Hey

&&&&&

'Hao-sama!' Opachu yelled and tugged Hao's arm. 'Nani?' Hao asked looking down. 'Hao-sama! You said you were gonna go to the river today!' Opachu said sulking. '0.0 me and the river!' he shouted. 'Hao-sama!' Hao cowered away. 'Fine!' he muttered walking away leaving a satisfied Opachu behind.

'Why the Hell am I supposed to go there anyway.. oh Hell...' Hao smiled. 'I like Hell, much fire! Eeeeeh... anyway why The Hell... Hell... CRAP I'M DOING IT AGAIN! WHY THE HECK AM I GOING TO THE RIVER?' Hao shouted annoyed. 'For me!' Authoress popped up out of nowhere. '0.0 how did you came here?' he asked.

'THE POWER OF THE FANTASY! MWUAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAH!' Hao nodded slowly. 'Riiiiiiight... okay...' he said soft staring at the Authoress. All of a sudden another girl landed on him who looked exactly like the first girl but then with black hair and red eyes. '0.0 and you are?' he asked getting very confused.

'Oh hi people call me Evil Sammie but you may call me Mistress .' Evil Sammie said with a big grin. '0.0 o-kaaaaay...' he said backing away from the two girls. 'Hey... HOW DID YOU CAME IN THE STORY I HAVEN'T BROUGHT YOU HERE!' Sammie said pointing a finger at Evil Sammie dangerous. 'Yeah I know but anyway because I am YOU... badly enough for me -.-;;; I came too.' Evil Sammie said snickering.

'And may I know why you two came here?' Hao asked sweatdropping. 'I already said it the power of the fantasy!' Sammie said and started to laugh wicked. 'Hey that's my job!' Evil Sammie cried out. '0.0 Uhhh I do that a lot... WHAT THE HELL... Hell... FUCK I'M DOING IT AGAIN! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TWO HERE FOR!' he yelled. They both looked at him smiling, although with Evil Sammie it was more a wicked one.

'For you!' they both said. '0.0 o-kaaaaaaaaaaaaay... WHAT THE H—WHAT THE HECK DO YOU WANT OF ME!' he screamed. 'Your love! Mwuahahahahaha!' Sammie said. '0.0 Oh my God...' he said backing away even more. Evil Sammie looked at Sammie sweatdropping. 'Nah we came here to screw up this story, you see she had a whole other story in her mind but she is to lazy to write—sorry type it down. So she decided to come here and screw it all up, goodie!' Evil Sammie said smiling.

Sammie smirked. 'Yeah! Don't worry Hao-kun, I am gonna write a good story about you.' She said nodding. Hao stared at them blankly. Evil Sammie snickered soft and elbowed Sammie. 'This is getting nowhere, you startled him!' she sneered. 'Wha.. me? You were the one landing on him!' Sammie shouted. 'You were the one deciding to come here, ne?' Evil Sammie said smart.

'...' it remained silent. 'Well... i'll... be off then...' Hao said while sneaking away sweatdropping. 'Yeah now you've got nothing to say anymore hah?' Evil Sammie said mocking. 'Oh yeah we'll see about that misses Red!' Sammie shouted. 'DON'T MOCK THE EYES!' Evil Sammie screamed.

'Hao-sama! Your back quick?' Opachu said. 'Eeeh.. yeah...' Hao said still sweatdropping. 'Shall I get some water then?' Opachu asked. 'NO! NO DON'T GO THERE!' Hao yelled with wide eyes. 'Eeeeh... okay?' Opachu said confused. 'Good…' Hao calmed down and sighed. 'So... i'm gonna head off to town... See you later Opachu.' Hao said summoning his Spirit and jumping on it. 'See you later Hao-sama!' Opachu said while Hao flew off.

&&&&&

Me: I know this was pointless! But I liked it! ((Big grin))

Evil me: Eeeeeeeeeeehhhhh... We were planning on making a nice story... but then she screwed up! ((Points at me))

Me: I know! ((Bigger grin))

Arwen: YOU TWO ARE IDIOTS!

Evil me&me: We know! Anyway...

Evil me: If you scroll down, and if you don't you'll die! Mwuahahahah!

Me: Eeeh... you'll see a sad sight a button with in it submit review... which no-one probaly did... because it was pointless anyway... be so nice to do it anway? ((Puppydogeyes))

Evil me: We promise to give you a great story if you do!

Me: Yeah! ((Nods))

Evil me: So R&R!


	2. Them again

Title: Hao and 0.0 me?

Title chapter: Not them again...

Warning: Craziness ddddddddddddduh:P and baaaad language means insulting!

Summary: Hao meets me and my yami like again poor Hao...

Disclaimer: Am I rich? Nope. Am I a boy? Nope. Can I draw very good? Nope only good so nope I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Rustyspoons: Hao is a firemaker! He's the brother of Yoh Asakura, here he is called Zeke blegh but I like Hao better, he's from Shaman King! Thanks for reviewing both of my stories! I'll do my best to keep it like this! Very quick!

Lady of Darkand Light: I told you it was pointless, but funny! I kind of made this up when I was bored heheh. Thanks for reviewing!

NightmareShadow: Yay reviews they make me happy! Thanks.

Andrea Nefisto: Evil me: I was supposed not to scare him, we weren't even supposed to be in the story. ((Glares at me)) But because everyone liked it and five people reviewed, we'll continue! Oh and thanks for reviewing!

MiStrall: I AM funny... ahem that was a little arrrogant, nahhh anyway, I like fun! So yeah thanks for reviewing my story!

A/N: My god I never knew I even would GET reviews for this story! Thanks everyone who reviewed! I am happy! ((Makes a happy dance))

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hao sighed deep and landed on a building in the city. 'Those two were insane...' he said sweatdropping. Spirit of Fire dissapeared while he started to float down unnoticed. 'I wonder what the Hell... Hell... FUCK I'M DOING IT AGAIN! WHAT THE HECK WAS WRONG WITH THOSE TWO GIRLS?' Hao shouted while some people looked at him frowning.

'...' Hao remained silent while staring at the people. 'Strange boy...' someone said and walked further. Hao sighed and started to walk further too. 'Now what did I had to get...?' Hao said thinking. He thought, and thought, and landed outside of the city... on a open field... 'Hao, your here again!' The authoress said walking over to him wiht a smile.

'0.0...' Hao stared at her. All of a sudden a girl tripped over him and landed on the ground. Hao stared at her too. 'T.T Not you two again...' he whined soft. 'Yes we like you too.' Evil Sammie said. 'And I now have a name! KURAYAMI!' Kurayami said laughing wicked. 'Yeah, that's her new name!' Sammie said smiling.

'... what does it means?' Hao finally asked curious. Kurayami glanced at him. 'Your a japanese for Christ sake! It means Darkness look!' she yelled throwing a dictionary to Hao's head. Hao grabbed it just in time before it would've collided with his head. 'Why thanks.' he sneered and looked under the word Kurayami. Kurayami grinned wicked. 'See! Darkness!' she said happy.

Hao nodded carefully and backed away slightly. 'I... Am... Getting... Insane... Of.. Them...' he said soft. Sammie and Kurayami looked at eachother and finally walked over to Hao very sweetly. 'T.T Don't trust them...' he said softly and was ready to run away when Kurayami grabbed his arm. 'Nope stay here, cause we want to.' Kurayami whispered something in his ear.

'O.o...' Hao stared at Kurayami while she drew her dagger grinning wicked. Hao backed away slightly and stared at her even more. '... heheh... Sweet soca what she love and what she needah. Sweet soca what the young girl needah. Sweet Soca what she love and what she needah. Sweet soca what the young girl needah.' Sammie sang trying to ignore the shouts of Hao.

'Hey come back here!' Kurayami shouted running after Hao who was shouting murder and fire and many more trying to get away from her. 'Come on Hao! Sharp stuff are fun!' Kurayami said smirking. 'GET AWAY FROM ME YOU TWO ARE INSANE! EVEN MORE INSANE THEN I AM!' Hao shouted and tripped over Sammie's leg who whistled innocent and looked at the sky.

Hao glared at Kurayami and then at Sammie. 'THIS DOES IT!' he shouted fire starting to surround him. Sammie grabbed a picture and gave it to Hao. 'Wha?' Hao asked looking at the picture. 'Thas your girlfriend!' she said smiling brightly. 'Wow she lo—GIRLFRIEND!' Hao shouted glaring at the two of them. 'Yep, her name is Arwen, you'll be seeing her in another story!' Kurayami said smiling broadly.

'o.O... you two are insane... what are you blathering about? ARE YOU TWO SHAMANS TRYING TO BEAT ME?' he yelled ready to summon Spirit of Fire. 'Insane we are yes!' Kurayami said smiling. 'And we balther about everything!' Sammie said hugging Hao. 'SO NEXT STORY OF SHAMAN KING YOU'LL MEET HER!' she yelled.

Hao remained silent and shrugged Sammie off. 'You.. You two... AAAAAAAAAAAAH!' he yelled and ran off back to the city. 'Now why'd he leave so quick?' Sammie asked. 'Who knows.' Kurayami said shrugging and started walking. 'Oh well... We'll see him again anyday!' Sammie said and followed Kurayami.

&&&&&&&&&&

Me: I know I know... short... but I hope funny anyway! I have been busy with chatting with my friends, next chap will be up soon! And would you be so kind to R&R please? ((Chibi eyes))

Kurayami: I have a whole new name and sharp stuff rulezzzzzzzzz MWUAHAHAHA!

Hao: ... ((Stares at them)) I'll be gone... ((Walks off))

Arwen: YAY! Next chap i'm in maybe! ((Big smile))

Kurayami: If it depends on me next chap your lying dead on the ground ((Carresses her dagger))

Arwen: ((Glances at Kurayami))

Me: Eheheheh... R&R while we'll be going bye bye! ((Runs off))

Kurayami: ((Grins wicked towards Arwen))

Arwen: Eheheheh... ((Runs off))

Kurayami: Anyway ((Huge grin)) Bye bye everyone don't forget to review or else no other chap! ((Runs off))


	3. Insanity mwuahaha!

Title: Hao and 0.0 me?

Title chapter: Insanity mwuahahah

Warning: Craziness and cursing :P heheh.

Summary: Hao met me and my yami again... heheh, he is getting insane of uss and now... the power of imagination! Means I won't tell you what will come next. Heheh.

Disclaimer: MWUAHAHAHAHAHHHAHHHAHAHAHHAH!

Kurayami: ((Scratches her cheek)) Weren't you supposed to... say the dis?

Oh yeaaaaaaaaaah, thnx! Anyway I don't own Shaman King... T.T

lil.blu. clover: Hey hey. Yeah I like Hao's obsession with Hell too ((Big grin)) Anyway. He is after all fire, and he loves fire, and Hell is fire.. Hao is fire... FIRE! HAO LOVESSS FIRE! Anyway, thanks for reviewing the chap.

Andrea Nefisto: Well that's the whole point of this story to have a good laugh, or else I wouldn't have maked it. And I admit.. he's getting a trauma of us ((Acts as innocent as an angel)) Is that a bad thing? Naaaaah. Hao: ((Sweatdrops)) anyway, thanks for reviewing and enjoy the other chap of insanity.. along as i'll still have it... heheh... byebye.

Exploded toilet bowl: I think it is.. this is random heheh... and all the insanity is in here! ((Points at head)) Kurayami: That's where it always is you baka. Me: Oh... heheh anyway thanks for reviewing! And have a nice day with this hilarious new chap!

Rustyspoons: It wasn't corny! Osore be controlled or else I will send love to you! Mwuahahaha, ahem okay so your right a story a day keeps the penguins a—((Stares at a penguin)) Kurayami... a little help please? Kurayami: ((Busy with her shrap stuff)) Me: Kurayami? Kurayami: ((Doesn't listens)) Me: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! ((Runs away being chased by a penguin)) Kurayami: ((Looks up)) Did I heard something? ((Shrugs)) Must've been my imagination. Sharp stuff! ((Grins wicked and continues with her sharp stuff))

Nani-What

Baita-Bitch

Ne-Hey

&&&&&&&&&&&

Hao rubbed his forehead and leaned against a wall. 'Oh God... why do you hate me?' he hissed. 'Because your an insane asshole trying to take over the world and kill all humanity.' God said. Hao looked around and finally shrugged. 'YEAH HAVE A PROBLEM WITH IT! PLEASE GO TO HELL AND--...' he stopped midsence and smiled big. 'Hell...' he said soft while a boy tagged his arm.

Hao looked down right in they boys eyes. 'WHAT?' he asked. 'Oh, I had to say that you are insane.' the boy said and walked off again. 'Insane... yes... I AM INSANE! HUMANS FEAR ME CAUSE I'LL BE THE ONE CONQUERING THIS WORLD! MWUAHAHAHAHAAHHAAHHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHA!' Hao said laughing madly.

&#&#&#&#&#

Yoh stared out of the window. 'Did I just heard Hao?' he asked Horo. 'Who? That prick? Naaaah.' Horo said and continued eating. Yoh looked at Ren. 'Don't you dare look at me, like I should know the answer... pff stupid Yoh.' Ren muttered. 'Well gee Ren, I thought you knew everything, or maybe.. after all... you are just a stupid boy who knows nothing!' Horo said laughing.

Yoh looked from Horo to Ren. 'Well... i'll.. go outside...' he said and sneaked off. 'WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU BLUEHAIRED FREAK!' Ren yelled. 'WHAT DID YOU SAY SHARKTAIL?' Horo yelled. 'BLUEHAIRED FREAK! SHOULD I SPELL IT FOR YOU! B-L-U-E-H-A-I-R-E-D F-R-E-A-K!' Ren yelled pissed off.

'YOU WANNA PIECE OF ME?' Horo screamed. 'LIKE YOU CAN BEAT ME!' Ren yelled and flung himself at Horo who attacked back. And all were happy... -.-;;; not... Yoh looked inside one more time and sighed. 'Well atleast everything alright here... No weird stuff... just the usual...' he said and started to walk.

&#&#&#&#&#&#

Hao stared at all the humans who stared back. 'WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT YOU PATHETIC HUMANS! I! HAO ASAKURA! WILL ONE DAY BE YOUR LEADER! MWUAHAHAHA!' he said laughing madly and summoned Sprit of Fire jumping on him and flying away.

Everyone looked at eachother wide eyed. 'Oh don't worry mommy, that boy must've escaped the nutshouse.' A little girl said. Everyone stared at her. 'Eh.. well.. uh it is possible...' she muttered and looked away. Everyone shrugged it off pretty fast and continued what they were doing, thinking that boy was playing in a movie they had to shoot here.

&#&#&#&#&#&#

And then Hao landed at a graveyard, smiling, 'This is a much better place!' he said smiling. Spirit of Fire dissapeared and all of a sudden a girl appeared in front of him. 'Wait.. i've seen her before...' he said and thought. 'Hi i'm Arwen!' the girl said smiling. 'Shhh! Don't you see i'm busy trying to figure out who you are.' Hao said and thought some more.

'But... I just said my name... it's Arwen...' Arwen said. 'SHHH! I am trying to figure out who you are!' Hao said again. Arwen frowned and sat down on a gravestone. 'Wait I almost got it...' Hao said. 'I just said my name... it's Arwen.' Arwen muttered. 'SHHHHHHHHHHHT!' Hao said. 'okay okay...' Arwen said shrugging.

All of a sudden Sammie and Kurayami popped up out of nowhere like always. -.-;;;;. 'Hey Hao-sama!' Sammie said smiling brightly. 'SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT! I AM TRYING TO THINK!' he said and continued to think. Kurayami and Sammie looked at eachother frowning. 'Well... he didn't acted startled...' Kurayami said pouting. 'I know...' Sammie said frowning.

'He's thinking!' Arwen said smiling. 'WAIT I GOT IT! YOUR THAT SELFMADE GIRL OF THOSE TWO INSANE FREAKS, ARWEN!' Hao finally yelled. 'I already told you three times...' Arwen said sighing. 'o.O... you two again...' Hao said looking at Sammie and Kurayami. 'Hiya!' they both said smirking.

Hao twitched and finally laughed wicked. Kurayami and Sammie looked at eachother. 'We love you too Hao.' they said wicked. Arwen hugged Hao. 'I am your girlfriend and don't worry me and my spirit will protect you!' she said protective and glared at them. Sammie and Kurayami started to laugh.

'Protect me with your spirit... okay...' Hao said. 'Yes my Spirit of Water!' she said cheery. 'WHAT THE HELL? Oh... Hell...' he said smiling brightly. 'Hell...' he said again dreaming away. 'Hell is good... much fire.. wonderfull Hell, everyone has to like Hell!' Hao said smiling broadly. They stared at him. 'I mean come on there is eve a nice dog waiting for you with three heads! And all that fire you'll never feel cold, yeah fire is sooo good!' he said.

Sammie and Kurayami looked at eachother. 'And then...' Sammie said. 'They say we are crazy...' Kurayami said. 'o.O I DID IT AGAIN GOD DAMN HIM!' Hao shouted stomping a feet on the ground. 'What do you got with Hell?' Kurayami asked. 'Oh Hell...' Hao said. 'GOD DAMN IT STOP SAYING THAT!' he yelled after it.

Kurayami smirked. 'This is gonna be fun, Hell.' She said grinning. 'Hell... isgood... good Hell... Hell is warm... Hell is fire!' he said smiling broadly. 'GOD DAMN YOU STUPID BAITA STOP SAYING THAT! IT'S NOT FUNNY!' Hao yelled. 'What dear Hao Hell is good I totally believe you, Hell Hell Hell!' Kurayami said grinning wicked. Hao smiled drowsy. 'Hell...'

Arwen started laughing which made Hao snap out of it. 'GOD DAMN IT STOP IT NOW!' he yelled and grabbed a stick banging it on Kurayami's head. '0.0...' Arwen and Sammie stared at them. 'O.o stop stop! I'll stop! My sweetheart!' Kurayami said protecting her head. Hao stopped shocked. 'What... how... did you.. called me?' he shouted shocked. 'Ahh...' Kurayami said grinning and walked over to Hao.

'Aishiteru Hao, come with me.' She said wicked. 'o.O... AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!' Hao shouted and ran away quickly. Kurayami and Sammie glanced at eachother. 'Why'd he go now? It was starting to get fun.' Kurayami said wicked. Arwen sweatdropped and looked at Hao screaming and running away. 'I'll be following him then...' she said sighing and ran after him.

Kurayami sat down on a stone and smirked. 'I like this day, you did very good this time Sammie.' she said chuckling devilish. 'I admit. Poor Hao hahahah!' Sammie said and snickered sitting on another gravestone. 'Well shall we be going then?' Kurayami said. 'Yup, I still have a drawing to finish.' Sammie said while they dissapeared into thin air.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Me: MWUAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAH THE POWER OF THE AUTHORESS!

Kurayami: I still don't like it he ran away but nonetheless... Sharp stuff!

Arwen: ((Sighs)) Let's continue this another time...

Me: Okay! Everyone R&R and I will give you... plushies of Hao! ((Starts throwing plushies))

Kurayami: I think... that you are insane hikari.

Me: Ofcourse I am I learned it from you! ((Big smile))

Kurayami: ((Sweatdrops)) Heheh okay...

Arwen: Anyway R&R and the next chap will be there soon!


	4. More insanity!

Title: Hao and 0.0 me?

Title chapter: More insanity!

Warning: Craziness. cursing heheh

Summary: Hao get's a little... ehm... insane heheh... I didn't do a thing! ((angel face))

Disclaimer: Don't own Shaman king never will own it.

Hao: THANK GOD!

Heheh...

Kurayami: Sharp stuff?

Exploded toilet bowl: Insane.. yes I am... INSANE MWUAHAHAHAH! anyway thanks for reviewing

Kurayami: Sorry I gave her sugar once again heheh her own fault anyway thanks for reviewing!

Rustyspoons: Crazy is good! means the penguins still don't have my insanity! thanks for reviewing once again

Shale: Glad that your glad that your glad.. that... eh.. what was I planning on saying? Oh yeah that your glad you have a Hao plushie thanks for reviewing!

Kari2500: Kurayami: 0.0 YAY! I GOT A BRAND NEW SHARP SHINY SWORD! YAY!

me: I'll think about that maybe i'll let you in the story too, but you have to explain me how we will do that heheh... anyway it's a nice idea... what am I blathering? IT IS A NICE IDEA! MWUAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kurayami: ((PLaying with sharp shiny sword)) I looooooooove her she can play in it ((Big smile))

Me: Heheh YEAH thanks for reviewing. And say hi to your other ones too insanity is gooood

Kurayami: Hi Kari! Sharp stuff? and Blood YAY!

Lin: Thank you for saying that all, heheh i'm not English so it could help a bit yeah, but anyway I hope you'll like the next chap. cya in a flash! Kurayami: ((Blink blink)) What the Hell did she mean with that? Oh well anyway thanks for reviewing!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hao was running around in circles while Arwen watched the show. 'Heheh... he can't really handle this well can he? heheh... and he's insane too -.-;;;; he has a hard time with other insane people I ques...' she said sighing. Hao suddenly stopped and stared at her. '... YOU! HOW DID YOU CAME HERE!' he asked shocked. 'Oh I followed you.' she said with a bright smile. 'THE HORRORS OF THOSE TWO GIRLS! T.T I AM GETTING I MUST... KILL... ALL... THE HUMANS YES MWUAHAHAHAHAHHA!' he yelled laughing and summoned Spirit of Fire burning everything.

'Heheh... heheheheh... Ahem... Hao-Sama? You are kind of killing all the humans...' she said sweatdropping. 'MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA cough HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!' Hao laughed madly. She sweatdropped and sighed deep. 'EVERYONE WILL PAY MWUAHAHAHAHAHAH!' he said. 'Oh boy... he is insane... lost his mind... and has a fire spirit... never ever combine that again...' she said and sat down watching the fire. 'Maybe I should help... hmmmmm... yeah!' she said and jumped up summoning her Spirit of Water and putting out the fire.

Hao turned around and looked at her. 'HOW DARE YOU! YOU SHALL DIE!' he yelled attacking her. 'Heheh...' she said sweatdropping and fired a waterbeam which caused Hao to fall to the ground fully wet. 'NOOOO THE HORROR!' he yelled while she sweatdropped and landed next to him. 'Uh Hao-Sama... STOP BEING LIKE THIS YOU IDIOT!' she yelled slapping his face. '0.0... ouch...' he said and looked at her. 'Thank you for stopping with shouting and destroying people.' she said with a big smile and helped him up.

All of a sudden Sammie and Kurayami popped up out of nowhere like they always do... 'HI HAO NICE SEEING YOUR INSANE TOO!' Kurayami shouted and hugged him. 'T.T... Don't touch me...' he said dangerous. 'YEAH WE LIKE YOU TOO AND SHARP STUFF RULE! I JUST GOT A BRAND NEW SWORD WANNA FEEL IT!' she asked while drawing her shiny sharp sword. 'o.O... no... thank... you...' he said backing away slightly. 'AH TO BAD IT'S SHARP! SHARP STUFF RULE!' she yelled happy and jumped around with the sword in her hands.

'Heheh don't mind her if she's overjoyed she always acts like this. Anyway hiya Hao!' Sammie said hugging Hao. 'O.o... you too... I am... I must... kill... everyone... must... let... the insanity... stop...' he stammered. A penguin stared at them calmly. Kurayami stopped and stared at the penguin. 'Uh... eheheheh.. oops? DARIUS KILL THAT PENGUIN NOW!' she yelled and a boy with black hair and red eyes popped up out of nowhere. 'Why? I don't feel like killing now.' he said bored. 'Or else.. THEY WIL GRAB YOUR INSANITY!' Kurayami yelled worried. 'My... insanity?' Darius said and started to laugh wicked. 'EVERY PENGUIN SHALL DIE BY MY HANDS!' he yelled attacking the penguin.

'Ehhhh... that's not a penguin... that's a tree...' Hao said staring at the boy. Darius stopped while his cheeks flushed a nice colour of pink. 'I knew that...' he muttered attacking the real penguin now. Kurayami blinked and stared at the blood on Darius face. 'Blood... BLOOD!' she yelled happy and ran over to Darius. '0.0... ehehehe... their all insane...' Hao said shocked and backed away even more. Darius stared at Kurayami coming his way. 'NO WAY IN HELL GET AWAY YOU!' he yelled angry and fired a darkbeam towards Kurayami who landed on the ground with a thud. On that time Hao was smiling brightly, no-one noticed while he started saying how good Hell was.

'... Blood?' Kurayami asked while standing up. 'NO YOU CAN START LICKING YOUR OWN BLOOD!' he yelled glaring at her. '... I want blood... yours is nice ...' she said smiling wicked. '... You... can.. ARGH!' he yelled and healed his wound and then changed clothes, no blood was found on him anymore. 'Awwwwwwwww... the blood is gone...' Kurayami said pouting and shrugged continueing playing with her sword. 'Nuts... all of them are...' Darius said shaking his head. 'So you are too!' Sammie said smiling. 'Yes so what I am too...' Darius muttered staring at Kurayami and then looking at Hao. 'AND WHO THE FUCK MAY YOU BE? IF YOUR ANOTHER LOVER OF MY LOVE YOU SHALL DIE BY MY HANDS!' he yelled.

'o.O I don't even know your love...' Hao said sweeatdropping. 'A LIE YOU SHALL DIE!' Darius said and started to fire darkbeams towards Hao who jumped up and started running in circles. 'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH GET HIM AWAY I DON'T KNOW HIS LOVE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!' he yelled. 'A LIE YOU KNOW HER AND YOU WANT HER AND YOU'LL DIE FOR WANTING HER MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!' Darius yelled and attacked Hao. 'I am... so... getting... insane... of... them... T.T' Hao said. 'Gosh.. he really has a prob with his love right?' Sammie asked Kurayami. 'Yup... And... he knows she wants nothing to do with him... heheh anyway.. I like to watch this .' she said and watched the fighting Darius and Hao.

Finally Darius walked over to Sammie and Kurayami.. with blood... 'BLOOD!' Kurayami said overjoyed. 'NO WAY IN HELL!' Darius said and send her away. 'That's done.' he said and sat down on a rock looking at Hao crawling up very angry. 'Oh wait... did he said.. Hell... hell...' he said with a joyess smile. 'Ah...' Darius said grinning wicked. 'Yup Hao has something with Hell Darius.' Sammie said. 'GAD DAMN HIM STOP SAYING THAT WORD!' Hao said angry. 'Heheh.' Darius said.

Somewhere in Hell. 'Hi Cerberus nice weather right? heheh...' Kurayami said watching Cerberus who was growling dangerous. 'Heheh.. I came here by accident...' she said sweatdropping and Cerberus growled harder. 'DARIUS SOMEONES GONNA DIE IF I AM OUTTA HERE!' she yelled angry and ran away from Cerberus who was following her with fire surrounding him.

'Did I heard Kurayami?' Darius asked looking around and finally shrugged. 'Ahhh must've been my imaginiation!' he said and stood up looking at Sammie ignoring Hao who was getting very angry. 'Anyway I am getting away from here. I hope I won't see you soon, but I hope I'll see Osore soon.' he said with a bright smile and dissapeared. Sammie sweatdropped. 'Heheh... eheheheh... don't mind him Osore.. please.. don't... heheh...' she said sighing deep. 'you.. .are all... gonna... DIE!' Hao yelled attacking Sammie. 'Oh isit that late already?' Sammie said looking at her watch.

'It's time for Shaman King, bye bye Hao.' she said and dissapeared too. 'I... I... I... ARGH! I AM GETTING INSANEEEEEEEEEEEE!' Hao yelled running away yelling. '-.-;;;; Oh well there we go again...' Arwen said and followed Hao. 'Someone must really keep him in line... I am getting... oh well...' she blathered and ran together with hao to the mountains. 'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!' Hao still yelled. 'Oh well... I must stick with him and make sure he doesn't do stupid things...' Arwen said sighing deep and followed him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Me: It's done! YAY!

Kurayami: ... sharp stuf? YEAH I ESCAPED HELL!

Darius: you didn't I just helped you getting away from there while you were crying and begging for mercy. ((Sneers))

Kurayami: ... heheh... I wasn't... ((Red face))

Darius: Ofcourse you weren't... ((mocking))

me: This was nice I think heheh.

Hao: o.O oh the insanity...

Penguin: ((Stares at me))

Me: Kurayami or Darius... help please?

Darius&Kurayami: ((Bickering with eachother))

Me: great yami she is... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ((Runs away from the penguin who is chasing her))

Darius&Kurayami: ((Look up))

Darius: Did you just heard?

Kurayami: Naaaaaaaah ((Continues bickering))

Arwen: ((Sweatdrops)) heheh... anyway R&R and the next story will be here quick! I hope... cya! ((throws more Hao plushies))


	5. nomore

Title: Hao and OO me?

Title chapter: NOMORE NOMORE!

Warning: Craziness craziness and oh did I mentioned craziness?

Disclaimer: I ((Twitch)) Do ((Twitch)) Not ((Twitch)) Own ((Twitch twitch)) SHAMAN KING!

Baka: Idiot or fool -if i'm right about that-

Baita: Bitch

Nani: What

A/N: I dedicate this story to Kari2500 thanks for the great idea Kari-chan! And say hello to all the others lol I hope they weren't to shocked. Anyway, Ja Ne!

&&&&&&&&&&&

Hao stopped running and leaned against a rock breathing heavily. 'Hao-sama you finally stopped. How great of you!' Arwen said stopping next to him. 'T.T Everybody has gone insane...' he whimpered. 'Oh... but you are too right?' she asked. '...' it remained silent. 'Well?' she asked. 'Your right... I quess...' he said sweatdropping.

All of a sudden a girl with dark brown hair and eyes popped up out of nowhere. 'Hey... that's a new one...' Hao said shocked. 'Hao-sama!' she chirped and walked over to them. 'o.O nomore...' he whined. 'No Kari he doesn't have swords!' the girl suddenly said. 'Uh...' Hao said staring at her.

'No Kiyo-san you are not going on a killing spree! We were here for Hao-sama remember!' the girl said sulking. Hao now stared at her jaws dropped. Arwen joined in and looked at the girl. 'Sakura-chan.. Your to nice sometimes if you ask me...' she said sighing. 'Ehhh.. Arwen.. is she... crazy in here?' Hao asked pointing at his head. 'Dunno... ask her...?' Arwen said frowning.

The girl gasped. 'CHI-CHAN! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!' she yelled. 'I... don't really... heheh wanna ask?' Hao said sweatdropping. All of a sudden Sammie and Kurayami popped up outta nowhere like they always do -.-;;;. 'HEY HAO-SAMA!' Kurayami yelled and wanted to hug Hao when she saw the girl.

Sammie stopped dead in her tracks and looked at the girl too. 'Hey Kari-chan your here already!' she said smiling. The girl now identified as Kari-chan nodded. 'Yes. I hope that's okay with you?' she said in a sweet soft tone. 'Oh sure that is, how have they been doing?' she asked.

'Kiyo-san still wants to go on a killing spree and I told him no but he won't listen to me...' Kari-chan said pouting. 'Yeah I know how you feel... Mizu and Kitai have been bothering me ever since they met yours...' Sammie said sighing. Hao stared at them. 'Hey Kari are you there?' Kurayami asked knocking on Kari-chans head.

'Hey yeah i'm here, you have blood and sharp stuff with you?' Kari-chan asked. Hao blinked, is had seemed the voice was different then before. 'Hey I always have!' Kurayami said grinning wickedly and drawing a long sword. 'Cool! I have my collection with me wanna see it?' Kari-chan asked.

'Always but.. I think Hao is getting slightly confused maybe we first have to say hello to him.' Kurayami said nodding and withdrew her sword. 'Oh that cutieboy over there, you think he already did it?' Kari-chan asked. Hao blinked again, now it seemed the voice had changed again!

Then a girl with ember eyes and blonde hair and a yellow schooluniform appeared next to kari-chan and ran over to Hao glomping him. 'Hao-sama my sweetheart!' she chirped kissing his cheek. '...0.0...' Hao remained silent and stared at the girl. 'My your even cuter then they told me! I am Chi-chan!' she said smiling.

At that moment a girl with a black kimono and a long sword in her hands became visible and ran over to Hao. 'Nani? You are Hao? Pff... anyway.. I am Kari... and now.. Kurayami i'll show you my collection!' she yelled and dragged Kurayami with her showing her collection. Hao became very confused while watching the girl glomping him and the other girl talking with Kurayami.

And then! Another girl appeared and walked over to Hao. 'Hi I am Kari-sama, I am the smart one among these baka's.' she said rolling her eyes at Chi-chan and Kari. Hao blinked and looked at her. 'T.T what have I done to deserve this? What?' he cried out. 'Well probaly you are just fun to be tortured.' Kari-sama said.

At that a boy with black eyes and black hair became visible. 'Anyone said torturing? I am in for that. KILLING SPREE!' he yelled running away with a sword in his hand. Kari-chan sweatdropped. 'KIYO-SAN DON'T YOU PROMISED!' she yelled running behind Kiyo-san. Hao blinked and looked at him.

When they were gone another girl became visible. She looked real cute and sweet and even though Hao was slightly uncomfortable here with a girl round his neck and another girl in front of him he smiled at her. 'Hi I am Hao-sama and you are?' he asked. The girl looked at him with her lightblue eyes and smiled. 'I am Sakura-chan, Hao-sama.' she said kindly and shook his hand.

Chi-chan looked at Kiyo-san who was returning bloody with Kari-chan behind him. 'Kiyo-chan! You haven't met Hao-sama yet!' she yelled towards them. Kiyo-san stopped dead in his tracks while his right eye started to twitch, he slowly turned around and glared at Chi-chan. 'How many times... have I told you... my name is Kiyo-SAN?' he yelled the last part.

'Um let me think.' Chi-chan said and started to think. 'Well? DONE THINKING?' Kiyo-san yelled malice hidden in his voice. 'Yes it was 58 times now it's 59 times!' she said smiling

brightly. 'EVEN A BAKA WOULD GET IT BY NOW THEN!' he yelled ready to attack Chi-chan. She blinked sweetly and looked at Kiyo-san.

Hao looked at Kiyo-san and sweatdropped. 'More... more... I am getting insane.. Those two were enough... but now more... oh Hell... hell...' he said smiling brightly and shook his head. 'No keep it together Hao...' he murmured. Chi-chan looked at him and giggled. 'You are cute when you do that!' she said and skipped towards Kari-chan who was sweatdropping.

Sammie stood next to Kari-chan and sighed. 'Well there you have it... Kiyo-san... Chi-chan... Sakura-chan... Kari-sama... and Kari... this is gonna be great I quess? Hao-sama is not gonna survive this..' she said sweatdropping. 'Uhuh...' Kari-chan said. 'I told you something like this would happen Kari-chan but would you listen? Nooo you wouldn't, you should've listened like you always do.' Kari-sama said mockingly.

'Kiyo-chan! Aren't you gonna say hi to Hao-sama?' Chii-chan asked. Kiyo-san stared at Chi-chan with a wicked grin. 'Chi-chan... that was number 60... you know that? can you say my name correct... for one time?' he asked each word dripping of poison. 'Kiyo-chan!' Chi-chan said smiling brightly. 'It seems that she will never learn to call you Kiyo-CHAN, Kiyo-chan.' Kari-sama said mockingly.

'...KYAAAAA!' Kiyo-san yelled chasing Kari-sama and Chi-chan. Kari-chan and Sammie sweatdropped and stared at them. 'Quess they won't stop fighting no...' Sammie said with a nervous giggle. 'Uhuh...' Kari-chan said. 'Um.. Would you please stop hunting them Kiyo-san?' Sakura-chan asked timide. Kiyo-san ignored her and continued hunting kari-sama and Chi-chan.

'Here Kurayami let's trade this dagger for that one!' Kari said. 'Oh but this is a very good dagger.. How about that one?' Kurayami asked pointing at another dagger. 'Okay if you want that one! Aslong as i'll get that dagger okay?' Kari said. 'Okay!' Kurayami said happy and traded her dagger for one of Kari's.

Kari-chan and Sammie both sweatdropped and looked at the ground. Hao watched the sky and had the urge to cry. 'Hao-sama you okay?' Arwen asked. 'Okay? OFCOURSE I AM OKAY I HAVE A INSANITY PARTY HERE HAHAHAHAHAAHAAHAHAHAH!' Hao yelled laughing insane.

Kiyo-san stopped hunting down Kari-sama and Chii-chan and nodded. 'I totally agree with you Hao-sama! Crazy all of them are!' he said standing next to Hao. 'YOU AGREE? FINALLY SOMEONE AGREES WITH ME! o.O but... eh... would you go away with that sword? Heheh...' he asked.

Kiyo-san stared at his sword and then looked at Hao. 'Why? ... come to think about it... must find out a way to steal sword of Kari... hmm...' he said. 'o.O I am really... getting... insane...' Hao said sweatdropping.

Kiyo-san tapped his shoulder. 'Don't worry if you are... because we all are!' he said grinning. 'O.o...' Hao stared at Kiyo-san. 'I am just telling the truth. All of them are crazy, and ofcourse you get insane then!' he said. 'Excuse me mister. I am not insane!' Kari-sama said. 'No only.' Kiyo-san hissed.

'Kiyo-chan will you stop?' Chi-chan asked hopping around excited. Kiyo-sans right eye started to twitch uncontrolaby. Sammie and Kari-chan sweatdropped even more. Hao sighed and stepped away. 'Chi-chan... that... is... number... sixty... ONE! AND I AM GETTING SICK OF YOU!' Kiyo-san yelled.

'How come Kiyo-chan?' she asked ignorant. Kiyo-san just growled and grabbed one of Kurayami's swords chasing Chi-chan. 'COME HERE YOU CHILDISH BRAT! WHEN I GET YOU IN MY HANDS I'LL FIRST TORTURE YOU AND THEN KILL YOU!' he yelled while Kurayami jumped up furious. 'HEY MY SWORD!' she yelled.

Kiyo-san didn't paid attention to Kurayami and still chased Chi-chan furious. 'KIYO-SAN MY SWORD!' Kurayami yelled running behind Kiyo-san and Chi-chan. 'What a little kids they are...' Kari-sama hissed. Kari jumped up too and followed Kurayami. 'HEY HER SWORD!' she yelled angry.

Hao sweatdropped and backed away slightly. 'Hao-sama?' Sakura-chan asked polite. 'Nani?' he answered blinking. 'You look a little pale, can I get you something?' she asked gently. He shook his head and backed away even more. 'I... like you.. Your sweet.. Not insane.. But the others... are driving me... insane...' he said stuttering.

'Um, arigatou?' Sakura-chan said. 'T.T I am getting outta here... I am insane enough of my own!' he yelled and ran away screaming with a sweatdropping Arwen behind him. 'Ne... their he goes again...' Sammie said sighing. 'I can understand it..' Kari-chan said watching the chaos around them.

'CHI-CHAN STAND STILL SO I CAN KILL YOU, NO SORRY TORTURE YOU AND THEN KILL YOU!' Kiyo-san yelled furious. 'KIYO-SAN MY SWORD YOU STUPID BAKA!' Kurayami yelled angry. 'HAI, KIYO-SAN HER SWORD GIVE IT BACK!' Kari yelled angry.

'How is live?' Sammie asked Kari-chan, Kari-sama and Sakura-chan. 'Oh... it was pretty fine... four insane voices in your head and a crazy yami is pretty nice. You'll never get bored.' she said nodding and started to walk away together with Sakura-chan and Kari-sama. 'You have to finish your homework Kari-chan aren't you forgetting about that?' Kari-sama asked.

'I know... quess I should be heading home then.' she said and glanced behind. 'YAMARO!' she yelled and Kiyo-san, Kurayami, Chi-chan and Kari stopped dead in their tracks staring at her. 'We are going home!' she said firmly. 'What that quick!' Chi-chan whined. 'Me and Kurayami haven't trade swords yet!' Kari yelled.

'I still have to kill Chi-chan!' Kiyo-san yelled angry. 'AND I HAVE TO GET MY SWORD!' Kurayami yelled and grabbed her sword carressing it. 'Now you leave my swords alone Kiyo-san or else I will send Mizu after you!' she hissed dangerous. 'I am not afraid of a girl, I shall kill her, no torture her and then kill her!' Kiyo-san said.

Kurayami sweatdropped. 'Then you don't know Mizu to well... heheh... anyway next time we'll trade swords okay Kari?' she said grinning wicked. 'That's okay! I still have a nice bloody sword lying somewhere! Oh and thanks for that large yummie sword! I called him Kuroi-sama!' Kari said smiling brightly.

'Nice name! Just the name he needs!' Kurayami said and they walked over to Kari-chan, Kari-sama, Sakura-chan and Sammie. 'Anyway, we'll be seeing you later then.' Sammie said waving her hand. 'Yes, Ja Ne!' Kari-chan said waving and dissapeared together with Kiyo-san, Chii-chan, Sakura-chan, Kari-sama and Kari.

'Well Kurayami, we still have to calm down Mizu and Kitai, let's get going.' Sammie said sweatdropping. 'Oh brother... you know that's gonna be our death...' Kurayami said. 'I know, hey then we'll just ask Darius to bring us back to live!' Sammie said and dissapeared together with Kurayami.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!' Hao yelled still running. 'Hao-sama... -.-;;; you have to learn to control yourself.. Really...' she muttered. Hao didn't listened and continued screaming and running. 'Never mind...' Arwen muttered.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Me: That was it! I hope to see you next time with some more nice ideas to torture Hao... hmmm... ((Starts thinking))

Kurayami: Heheh poor Hao... meeting every insane people on the earth! Wait.. I don't have much to complain.. knowing.. I am... INSANE TOO MWUAHAHAHAH SHARP STUFF AND BLOOD RULEZZZZZZZ!

Me: Yeah sure! Anyway R&R folks! ((Throws Hao plushies))


	6. more insane ones!

Title: Hao and OO me?

Title chapter: More of them yeah!

Warning: Craziness like always mwuahahahaha!

Disclaimer: I wish I did owned Shaman King then I could really torture Hao good but no I don't so no I don't own Shaman King

A/N: Shit! I totally forgot the reviews the last time! So here they go of both chaps!

Chap 4

Andrea Nefisto: ((Smiles wicked)) Yes Hao-sama suffer! ((Blinks)) Oh sorry... heheh anyway yeah thanks for reviewing! I hope you liked the chap.

Rustyspoons: Thanks for reviewing, glad that you can review again!

Darius: ((Snickers loudly)) 'Die Darius Osore will be mine?' gosh I wonder how he can do that now he's dead! ((laughs))

Me: Darius get away i'm trying to say thanks!

Darius: Wait i'll say it, thanks for almost choking swe-- uh Osore and thanks for reviewing Gem!

Me: Oh okay too.

Random chick: Me: Oh Osore is Darius' love, and well Darius is one of my muses I just hope he won't bother me further

Darius: Hey you called? Something wrong ag-- oh no? ((Looks at Random chick)) Hey random chick! Yeah like missy here said Osore's my girl! ((Thinks)) although I think that Hao didn't want her... maybe I beat him up for nothing.. Naaah anyway thanks for reviewing!

Anonymous: Me: Thank you for reviewing, i'm glad it's funny cause that's what I make it for! A good laugh! ((Smiles brightly))

Darius: Or to just be buggering the Hell outta everyone.

Me: ... where the Hell is my yami? Why are you coming all the time?

Darius: Oh she tried to lick my blood again so I sent her to Hell

Me: o.O;;; o-kaaaaay aslong as I have her back when I start the fic!

Darius: Sure sure

Chap 5

Kari2500 (Alias Kari-chan): Hey Kari-chan! I am glad that I made everyone like they were cause I was afraid that wouldn't be working, maybe i'll try that out more. ((Nods))

Kitai: Can me and Mizu go on a killing spree?

Me: ((Waves them off)) Be quiet I am trying to say something!

Atamagoakshii: Is Kiyo-san here?

Kurayami: Atam you here too?

Atamagoakshii: ((Right eye starts to twitch)) Darius... will you be so kind to send her to Hell before I lose my patience?

Darius: ((Glances at Kurayami grinning wicked)) With pleasure ((Sends her to Hell))

Kurayami: ((In Hell)) heheh Hi Cerberus...

Atamagoakshii: So when are we gonna conquer the world? You said friday? seems nice with me Kiyo-san! ((Smiles))

Ayashii: ... she has it bad.

Mizu: Atamagoakshii going on a date ((Shakes her head))

Atamagoakshii: IT'S NOT A DATE IT'S JUST DESTROYING THE WORLD!

Kitai: ((Laughs and walks off with Mizu talking about how to kill someone))

Me:... oh boy... anyway Kari-chan I loved to put you in the story and this time i'll do it again!

Kurayami: ((Magically returned back with them talking to Takai-san)) Yes I know that wasn't nice of him! ... I knew you would agree with me! ... Yeah that's a nice idea let's do that! ... okay! ((Continues talking to her sword))

Me: O.o;; uh well anyway here's the next chap!

Rustyspoons: Me: Eheheh glad that Darius is back now right Osore? Although that was a real hard kick -.-;;;

Darius: ((shrugs)) She said it one time that totally maked my day!

Me: And killing Ki-- uh him

Darius: Yeah that too a bit, but what she said more ((Smiles dreamily))

Me: ((Shakes her head)) Thanks for reviewing!

Mizu: ((Snickers softly)) Sorry hun I just had to know.

Kitai: She's very curious hehe ((Folds his arms))

Me: Get out I didn't called you all!

Kurayami: Yes I know... she's having troubles with them again. ... uhuh but I don't feel like helping her! ... Why well because I like to see her suffer so now and then! ... Yeah I got a dagger from my boyfriend! Look! ((Shows dagger with rubies on the handle)) ... Yeah it's pretty! ((Smiles brightly)) ... I traded a dagger with Kari too! ((Shows dagger)) ... Yeah she's a real nice friend! ... I love you too Takai-san! ((Hugs sword and daggers)) ... Yeah! ((Continues talking))

All: O.o;;;;

Kowaii: Scary

Ne: Hey

Ohayou: Hello

Daijoubo: Are you alright?

Hai: Yes

Nani: What?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hao finally stopped and dropped on the ground pounding his fist at the ground. 'ALL I EVER WANTED WAS CONQUER THE WORLD AND LET IT BE DEVOURED BY FIRE!' he yelled getting slightly more insane then he already was...

Arwen stopped and took a deep breath. 'Hao-sama? I think you need to sit down for a while...' she said nodding. Hao looked at her and nodded to sitting down taking deep breaths. 'Good, everything will be fine I pro--...' Arwen started to say when all of a sudden Sammie popped up out of nowhere with Kurayami like always...

Sammie skipped towards them. 'HiHaohownicetoseeyouagain!' she chirped and huggled him. Hao blinked and stared at Sammie and then at Kurayami who was talking to a sword. 'Yes Takai-san I know! ... Uhuh I shouldn't have give her any sugar. ... Oh that's sweet of you! ... Yeah I know I am sweet too. ... Really?' Kurayami said and talked further with the sword.

Hao and Arwen stared at her blankly. 'Ohmyyoulookrealcutetodayyoudidsomethingwithyourhairwhieeeee!' Sammie chirped further and raced from one side to another. 'Yes Takai-san I know... she's real freaky when she has to much sugar! ... maybe the others can help! ... yeah i'll call them any minute first talking! ... okay!' Kurayami said and continued talking to her sword.

Hao blinked and a boy with black hair and coal black eyes became visible, next to him stood a girl with bloodred hair and orange eyes. The boy walked over to Hao and shook his hand. 'I'm Kitai! And this here is Mizu, we both love to torture, kill and hurt people, and more things. Anyway I said hi I did my good job of today.' the boy said.

Hao blinked again and then girl walked over to him with folded arms making no gesture to shake his hand. 'Like Kitai said I am Mizu. If you wanna know the true meaning of torturing call me.' she said smirking slightly and grabbed Kitai. 'And now were gonna have some fun Kitai.'

Hao blinked again and a boy with darkbrown hair and blue eyes became visible and walked over to him shaking his hand. 'I am Ayashii, I help that girl running from one side to another with her stories.' he said smirking.

Hao blinked again and stared at them, at that a girl with golden blond hair and silvery eyes became visible and slowly walked over to Hao shaking his hand. 'Ohayou Hao-sama, I am Nisai.' she said sweetly.

'Finally... someone who is sane...' Hao said sighing and Kari-chan appeared with them again looking at Sammie. 'Daijoubo?' she asked her. 'Iamperfectlyfinenicetoseeyouallagain!' Sammie said ultrahappy.

Kari-chan looked at her frowning. 'Nani?' she asked. 'IsaidthatIamperfectlyfine!' Sammie said and raced from one side to another again screaming happy. 'O-kaay...' Kari-chan said and Kiyo-san came out. 'WHERE'S ATAMAGOAKSHII?' he asked ahem yelled.

Kurayami stopped talking to her sword and looked at Kari-chan. 'Oh look Takai-san there here too! ... yes let's go to them! ...' Kurayami said and skipped over to Kari-chan. 'Is Kari there too? Maybe we can trade!' she said happy.

'I'm here too together with Kuroi-sama!' Kari said becoming visible and grabbing her collection walking off with Kurayami. Hao searched for the nearest tree he saw and started to hit his head with it. 'Hey, will you stop that hurts!' the tree spoke.

'o.O;;;;...' Hao stared at the tree. 'Yes indeed that hurts!' the tree muttered inaudibly. 'Sorry...?' Hao said and took several of steps away tripping over a girl. Not just a girl... 'HAO-SAMA!' Chi-chan yelled and glomped him.

'Heya Kiyo-san! Let's conquer the world now!' Atamagoakshii said smiling brightly and hugging Kiyo-san before realising what's she's doing and quickly letting go. 'Sorry, so shalll we?'she asked trying to hide a blush.

Kiyo-san stared at her a faint blush on his cheeks and nodded. 'Yes let's conquer the world!' he finally said and walked off with her. 'Happyhappyhappyhappyfamily!' Sammie chirped still running. 'T.T my luck...' Hao cried out.

Chi-chan looked at him. 'We love you too Hao-sama!' she chirped kissing his cheek. Arwens cheeks flushes slightly red while she tried to control her feelings. Kari-sama watched everything in amusement and then looked at Kari-chan. 'You really should be starting with your homework.' she said firmly.

'Nani? I am just here, no way!' Kari-chan said pouting. Sakura-chan looked at Hao sadly. 'Poor Hao-sama... I am gonna ask Chi-chan if she will stop, I think Hao-sama doesn't likes it.' she said walking over to them and tapping Chi-chans shoulder.

'Hai?' Chi-chan asked looking at Sakura-chan. 'Chi-chan will you please stop hugging him? I don't think he likes it.' Sakura-chan said in a kind voice. 'Oh he doesn't? I thought he did, anyway okay prettyboy i'll let you go.' Chi-chan said and kissed Hao's cheek again before skipping back to Kari-chan.

'OnedayonedaytherewillbepeaceallthewaythatdaythatdaywillalmostbehereifAtamagoakshiiandKiyo-sandon'tscrewthatupbutheytheymaydowhatevertheywantcausei'mhappyyy!' Sammie said cheerfull and kept on running.

Hao looked at sakura-chan and smiled at her. 'Thank you Sakura-chan.' he said. 'It was nothing Hao-sama, don't mention it.' she said sweetly. 'Okay.' he said and Arwen embraced him. 'Hao-sama! I was getting nuts of that girl clinging onto you!' she muttered.

Hao patted her head. 'Is okay now is okay...' he said sweatdropping. 'Kari-chan, I really think you would be doing your homework.' Kari-sama said firmly. 'I don't want to!' Kari-chan whined.

'Look Takai-san! Should I give her this sword? I stole it from Atamagoakshii she wasn't happy with that but oh well she'll live with it! It has real yummy blood! ... yes Takai-san says okay you can have it for another yummy sword!' Kurayami told Kari.

'Okay, let's see.' Kari said and picked another sword of her. 'What do you think of this one Kuroi-sama? ... yes real yummy blood! ... yes also very sharp! ... yup Kuroi-sama says that it's a perfect sword! Have fun with it!' she said giving Kurayami the sword.

'Yay! I love it! I'm gonna call it... ummm... Naito-chan!' she said smiling brightly. 'Okay!' Kari said smiling too. Kari-sama looked at Kari-chan. 'Well call them.' she said irritated. 'Okay okay...' Kari-chan said pouting. 'Good.' Kari-sama said satisfied.

'NE GUY AND GIRLS WERE GOING!' Kari-chan yelled hard and everyone stared at her. 'That soon?' Kari asked walking over to them with Kurayami. 'Hai, my homework...' Kari-chan said sighing.

'Well, see you next time Kurayami and Takai-san?' Kari asked Kurayami. 'Always! Kurayami said and hugged Kari. 'See you later Kari and Kuroi-sama!' she said waving and then looking at Sammie. 'Now seeing how to take her with me...' she said sighing.

'Heheh good luck.' Kari-chan said sweatdropping while Sakura-chan said bye to Hao and walked over to them. 'We can go.' she said sweet. 'What about Kiyo-chan and Atamagoakshii?' Chi-chan asked.

'Oh don't worry bout them, they'll come home eventually!' Kitai said returning together with Mizu. 'Or else you'll make him come with saying you finally got rid of Chi-chan or something that way.' she said wicked. 'I can help you with that.'

Chi-chan hid behind Kari-sama. 'Mizu is kowai! Don't let her hurt me! I'm going home!' she shrieked and vanished back in Kari-chans head. 'Oh well anyway, I am going back too with Nisai.' Ayashii said and vanished back in Sammies head.

'Ja Ne, au revoir!' Nisai said and vanished too. 'Yeah we'll be going too.' Kitai said and vanished too. 'Till soon, Sakura-chan.' Mizu said smiling wicked. 'And the others.' she ended and vanished too.

Sakura-chan hid behind Kari-sama. 'Chi-chans right! Mizu is kowaii!' she said frightened and dissapeared too. Kari-sama sighed and vanished too. 'Well... let's... um leave Kiyo-san, Hao-sama and Sammie then.' Kari-chan said sweatdropping and started to walk off with Kari next to her still talking to her sword.

She looked behind and waved at Kurayami. 'Ja ne Kurayami!' she said and continued walking. 'Ja ne!' Kurayami said too and dragged Sammie with her. 'Come on get a grip! Or else i'll send Takai-san and Naito-chan behind you!' she muttered.

'IduwannagohomemuchtoearlytogohomefirstIwannakisshim!' Sammie said and dragged herself too Hao kissing him on the mouth. 'ByebyeHoa-samawasniceseeingyouagainandnowmoresugar!' she yelled and dissapeared together with a sweatdropping Kurayami.

Hao blinked, and blinked again, and again before finally bursting out in screams and running away. 'Here... we go again...' Arwen said sighing and followed Hao. 'Wait a sec 0.0 THAT GIRL DARED TO KISS HIM WHEN I SEE HER AGIAN SHE'S DEAD MEAT!' she yelled growling.

&&&&&&&&&

Kurayami: Hiya everyone! So here's chap six, hope you enjoyed it all!

Me: Tipsarealwasyswelcomehere!

Ayashii: What she wanted to say that tips of torturing Hao are always welcome.

Nisai: Oui, and have a very nice day please. ((Smiles)) R&R while we will try to make her back normal so she can continue with the story.

Me: STORYSTORYSTORYEVERYWHERESTORIES! ((Runs around happy with Kurayami,Nisai, Kitai and Mizu behind her))

Ayashii: Uh yeah, anyway R&R and Ja Ne!


	7. This time no me!

Title: Hao and O.O me?

Title chapter: Water is evil!

Warning: Crrrrrrrrraziness

Disclaimer: Me: I don't own Shaman King

Dairus: Oh no? You do.

Me: I don't!

Darius: ((snickers)) You do

Me: ((Glares at him fiercely and finally chases him)) I DON'T OWN SHAMAN KING!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

'Oh my Great Spirit oh My Great Spirit oh my Great Spirit oh my Great Spirit!' Hao yelled screaming and ran further towards some screaming happily children. If he just would've watched out...

'Uhm... listen Hao-sama it would be best if you watched where you were going because you are running right into a--...' Arwen said and stopped abruptly when Hao fell into the swimmingpool.

'I AM MELTING I AM MELTING I AM MELTING SAVE ME SAVE ME!' Hao screamed out his lungs and struggled to keep above the water.

Some kids looked at Hao frowning. 'Dude what's your problem?' a boy with very whiteblond hair asked and looked at Hao like he was some kind of freak.

Arwen sweatdropped. 'Hao-sama... you can stand in the water...' she finally muttered softly and embarressed while her cheeks flushed red.

'I AM DY--' Hao stopped and looked at her. 'I can?' he said softly and stood up. 'Oh... I quess I can...' he said chuckling softly. 'So uhm yeah... uh... heheheheh...' he ended and stepped out of the water.

The whitehaired boy cocked his eyebrow and stared at Hao. 'Somethings wrong with you? I mean come on it's just water.' the boy said shaking his head.

Hao twitched. 'Water... IS DANGEROUS! BAD WATER! WATER MAKES FIRE GO OUT! I HATE WATER!' Hao screamed against the boy.

'Yo did your boyfriend escaped out of the nutshouse?' the boy asked Arwen with a hint of a smirk coming up.

Arwen twitched. 'My boyfriend isn't insane. He just hated water.' he hissed softly and low and glared at the boy. 'Take it back if you know what's good for you.' she said dangerous.

'No way, he's just plain insane admit it. Heheheh.' the boy said chuckling and glanced from Hao to Arwen.

'I warned you...' Arwen hissed and all of a sudden the water streamed towards the boy in waves. 'I hope you can hold your breath very long.' she said with a wicked smile.

The boy blinked and looked at all the water coming his way. 'Ey what the!--' he screamed and then the water collided with his body.

'Uhm Arwen did you had to do that? I mean you always go rampaging on me if I kill someone.. Then why in Hells name are you allowed to do it! ... Hell... no not now.' he said shaking his head and looked Arwen in the eyes.

Arwen immediatly stopped laughing and looked at Hao. 'Sheezzz... did you figured that our on your own? Or did someone helped you?' she asked astonished.

'Very funny! No I figured that all out on my own.' Hao said with a smile and finally blinked. '... You... meant that as insult right?' he asked narrowing his eyes.

'Kind of yes...' she said with a snicker and patted on Hao's back. 'Don't worry, your alive, i'm alive, w--... oh no the boy...' she said and quickly glanced at the water making sure it turned back normal. 'Phew..'

'Oh my God... the water... nearly.. Oh my god...' the boy yelled jumping ot of the water and clinging onto Hao. 'The water... it... it...' he stuttered.

Hao patted his back. 'I told you so.' he said nodding. 'Water is evil. It kills you...' he muttered and sighed deeply. 'But your alive now right?' he said and instantly remembered who he was. 'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU CLINGING ONTO ME FOR?' he yelled throwing the boy away and running further.

Arwen sighed and looked at the boy bowing in apology. 'Gomen. I didn't want to scare you like that.' she said as water surrounded her.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!' the boy yelled and ran away with wide open eyes. 'SHE... SHE! A FREAK AAAAAAH!' he screamed.

Arwen blinked and finally shrugged. 'Or maybe I did.' she said snickering and followed Hao. 'HAO-SAMA WAIT UP! HEY!' she yelled gaining speed.

The other boys and girls blinked and looked at eachother. 'Yo... what the Hell was this all about?' A girl asked.

'If you ask me... uhm... maybe they were making a movie? I saw that boy some hours ago in the city, I really think it's a movie they are making.. Anyway if it is WHO'S GONNA WATCH IT!' another girl with dark hair yelled happy and a lot of 'I am' came.

'HEY HAO-SAMA COME ON WAIT UP I CAN'T RUN THAT FAAAST!' she yelled and sighed deep. 'Oh darn... I really need to take him to a srhink or something that way.' she muttered and continued her way.

Darius blinked and looked at the two running away. 'I really wonder sometimes... oh well I always wonder. Say Drake in for a party? My house round three p.m. cya there!' he said speaking in a mobile. 'Yeah perfect ciao!' he said and hung up. He glanced at the two one more time and finally shrugged flying away. 'Mortals... all of them are insane.'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Me: Okay if it was short gomen, but I made this one round one p.m. if I say it right, midnight kay? And plus I was watching Hellboy as I did too. ((Nods)) and you guys and girls are asking me if i'm sane? ((Thinks for one sec)) Nah i'm not anyway I hope you enjoyed the chap!

Kurayami: Sweetly insane... although I am still insaner! BLOOD AND SHARP STUFF RULEZZZZ! MWUAHAAHHAHAAHA!

Darius: May I know what the Hell I did there?

Me: I love you that's why! I love the way you act sometimes! ((Smiles))

Darius: Wanna get Osore mad?

Me: NO I DON'T LOVE YOU LIKE THAT BLOODY IDIOT! ((Snarls))

Darius: Good then it's alright! ((Sits down)) Anyway, Yo everyone hope you enjoyed the wacked up story and hope you be there for the next one! Ciao.

Me: He's so adorable! ((Huggles Darius))

Darius: Shheeeeezzz... you really wanna get killed...

Me: Oh yeah sorry ((let's him go and skips off)) R&R please!

Atamagoakshii: ... Did I missed something again?

Darius: Miss? You miss a lot dontcha Atam...((Atamagoakshii glares at him)) agoakshii

Atamagoakshii: Okay... anyway your having a party?

Darius: Yeah care to join?

Atamagoakshii: only if Kiyo comes with me!

Darius: Fine fine I bet he will come with you anyway, oh do remember only demons and all come there.

Atamagoakshii: We can handle them.

Darius: Okay see you in ((Looks at watch)) Two hours if you come ciao ((Dissapears))

Atamagoakshii: Ciao too! ((Sits down waiting))


	8. What's happening there?

Title: Hao and O.O me?

Title chapter: Poor Hao

Warning: Insaniy craziness crrrrrazy yeah!

Disclaimer: Don't own Shaman King

A/N: Everyone who reviewed thanks very much, I don't have the time to respond to them all because I don't have internet at home. All the times I did put stories on the net I first made it on my computer at home, then put it on a floppy or whatever you call it and then wen't somewhere else where I could put the story on the net, so I want to thank everyone for reviewing!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hao screamed hard and bumped right into a wall. 'Owh... my nose... that hurts...' he muttered grabbing his now sor nose.

'Then watch where you are going...' Arwen said sighing and stopped next to him. 'Yeah you are bleeding, let's take you to a doctor!' she said happily and dragged him with her.

'But.. I don't need a doctor.. I... oh Hell she's not listening.. Hell... no control it.' he muttered and sighed deeply getting dragged to a doctor by Arwen.

Arwen pushed a doorbell and then bonked on the door. 'HELLO SOMEONE HOME WE NEED HELP!' she screamed hard.

A man in the age of fourty opened the door and looked at them. 'What is it?' he asked politely although you could see he was rather angry because Arwen was so loudly.

Hao blinked and looked at the man. 'No, no nothing.' he said nervous and tried to get away as soon as possible.

'Your staying here Hao-sama!' Arwen said and pushed Hao into the arms of the man. 'Listen up he bumped against a wall and now his nose is bleeding, will you see if it's not critical?' she asked worried.

The man blinked and finally sighed. 'Fine come in.' he said letting Arwen in and putting Hao in a chair. 'Now you be nice and wait there, I have to go to another patient, i'll be ready in five minutes.' he said and walked to another room.

In the other room Hao suddenly could hear moaning and then shouting. 'Bloody Hell stop that hurts, is it bleeding? Oh God it's bleeding, you promised me it wouldn't bleed if you did it!' a girl shrieked.

'Well well everyone makes mistakes, atleast it's over now right?' the man they saw a while ago answered.

'Oh my God it hurts! You told me it would be nice!' the girl said whimpering.

'Wait let me try this out. I am sure the pain will go away then, you just have to get used to it.' the man said and they could hear moaning again.

Hao and Arwen stared at eachother. 'I am leaving... NOW!' Hao shrieked and ran out of the house screaming.

'I totally agree...' Arwen whispered and ran out of the house screaming too.

A girl round the sixteen came out of the room and rubbed her shoulder. 'If you told me right this instance that there was a healing wound there, it wouldn't have opened! Anyway thanks for the massage.' she said smiling and walked upstairs.

'With pleasure daughter.' the man said nodding and looked at the chair. 'That's strange... they're gone...' he said frowning. 'Oh well.' he said and shrugged returning back to the livingroom.

Hao screamed again and this time not bumped into a wall but bumped into... yeah you quessed it Sammie! 'Oh Great Spirit no...' Hao whimpered.

'Hi Hao-sama!' sammie said cheerfull. 'How's life?' she asked.

'Until you came into it again, slightly okay.' he muttered angry and tried to sneak away wasn't it for two hands which grabbed his shoulders.

'Where are you going Hao-sama? I want to try out my new daggers on you!' Kurayami said giggling.

'GREAT SPIRIT NO!' Hao screamed and ran away again.

Arwen stopped and looked at Hao who ran her way and then ran past her. 'Uhm... anou...' she murmured and then looked at Sammie and Kurayami.

'We did nothing.' Kurayami said shrugging.

'We are innocent.' Sammie said nodding.

'You are the one who kissed him...' Arwen hissed. 'DIE!' she shrieked and jumped on Sammie fighting her.

'Uhm... catfight!' Kurayami yelled and watched the show eating some popcorn. 'I wove cwatfwights.' she said eating the popcorn.

Finally Darius appeared between them and put them both apart. 'Arwen, Hao is calling for you, Sammie Marik is calling for you.' he muttered not knowing what else to do.

'Marik-sama!' Sammie yelled happy and dissapeared.

'Hao-sama!' Arwen yelled and turned around following Hao again.

Kurayami glared at Darius. 'YOU STOLE AWAY MY FUN!' she hissed and drew out her sword.

'Want to lose that sword?' Darius asked glaring at her fiercely.

Kurayami thought for some seconds and finally sighed putting it back. 'Some day Darius...' she muttered and dissapeared.

'Why do Demons have such a hard life.' Darius said sighing and shook his head. 'Anyway.' he muttered looking at the watch. 'I have to go, meeting has started.' he said sighing and flew off.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Me: Hiya! I know it's kind of short just like the other one gomen for that.

Kurayami: She's lazy. Or she just wants to update soon so she won't keep you all waiting.

Me: Yeah that's it!

Kurayami: Oh yeah?

Me: Yeah don't believe me?

Kurayami: No I don't!

Me&Kurayami: ((throwing curses and insults at eachother))

Darius: ((Sweatdrops and appears with them)) Seeing they aren't able to talk... I will R&R please and the next chap will come soon I hope ((Sighs)) oh an ofcourse I don't have to forget this ((throws Hao-plushies)) R&R!


	9. The insanity returns

Title: Hao and 0.0 Me?

Title chapter: The insanity returns, just when you think it's over

Disclaimer: Have I ever owned something? Nope.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hao stopped and glanced around paranoid. 'Not here.. no not here…' he said, cackling maniacally. Arwen soon stopped next to him panting and wiped the sweat off of her forehead. 'Hao-sama… They're gone… don't worry…' she said, trying to control her labored breathing.

'Gone… yes… gone…' Hao answered, still cackling like mad. Arwen slapped her head and stepped in front of Hao. '… Hao-sama…' she said softly. 'Yes… Yes My name… Hao-sama… FEAR HAO-SAMA!' he yelled out, a few boys looked around and raised an eyebrow, looking at Hao. 'Freak…' one mumbled.

One of the boys took a step back and pointed at Arwen. 'Her… no anyone but her… HER!' he yelled out and ran off, screaming like a little girl. 'Now I wonder what was wrong with him…' Arwen wondered, scratching her cheek. 'Kids these days…' she thought shaking her head sighing.

'I know that boy… yes, yes I do…' Hao said grinning maliciously and aiming his hand at the remaining boys. 'You do like fire don't you? Barbecue?' he asked wickedly. The boys stared at him and then looked at each other with a look that said: 'Is he mad?'. Hao cackled again and shot off fire towards the boys. 'Burnnnn!' he yelled in joy.

Arwen stared at him for a while before looking at the boys. 'Oh boy…' she muttered and slapped Hao's cheek hard. 'GET A GRIP HAO-SAMA!' she yelled out furiously. 'Shhhht…. Bad… bad… can't let them find us…' Hao whispered, eyeing his surrounding.

Arwen remained silent and finally pointed behind Hao. 'Them?' she asked. Hao swirled around and glared at Sammie and Kurayami with a insane glow in his eyes. 'Helloooooooooo!' Kurayami called out hyperly.

Hao twitched and grinned wickedly. 'I have changed my name.' Kurayami said nodding. 'It shall now be…. Dudududum! Kyra!' she said happily while Sammie slapped her head sighing. 'Kyra… Kyra loves to be burned Kyra…' Hao brabbled, opening his hand as a fireball came in.

Sammie eyed Hao and then poked Kurayami, alas Kyra. 'Er… Kura—I mean Kyra…?' she asked softly. 'Yes, oh my pathetic little hikari?' Kyra answered smiling sweetly. 'Hao looks mad…' Sammie said nodding slowly and eyeing Hao.

'Well ofcourse he does! I mean come on we're driving him completely insane!' Kyra said giggling. Arwen sighed and tiptoed towards Hao, lowering his hand. 'Easy on Hao… they're not worth it… think happy thoughts…' she said nodding.

'Yeah happy thoughts!' Kyra yelled, snapping her fingers as Tinkerbell came in her hands. 'Hello Tinker. Listen I want you to—' Kyra started, but Tinkerbell fiercely shook her head and glared at Kyra. 'Oh fine…' Kyra muttered and shook Tinkerbell hard, pixiedust falling on Hao. 'Now think happy thoughts!' she called out grinning.

Hao blinked and snarled. 'Happy…. Thoughts…. Killing Kyra… happy thoughts…' he said grinning. 'No no no, THINK not SAY.' Sammie muttered softly. Arwen stared at Hao, who was now in the sky. 'OMG… The world is coming to an end!' she cried out, running off fast. 'I am to young to die! To young!'

Hao blinked and then snickered softly, flying around in the sky. 'Hao?' Sammie called. Hao looked back with an insane glow and glared at them. 'What…? Prey…' he snapped. 'You are a fool who can't do a thing right…' Kyra said simply. Hao stopped and looked at her wide eyed.

'No.. No I am not…' he said shaking his head. 'Yes you are.' Kyra said nodding. 'You are mean…' Hao whimpered as he fell on the ground with a loud thud. 'WAAAAAAAAH!' he cried, following Arwen.

'And there he goes again… crap…' Kyra muttered. 'Okay… Kyra… let's go home… I have homework..' Sammie muttered. 'Homework? It's vacation for Ra's sake!' Kyra called out. 'For you maybe, but have you seen my homework?' Sammie snapped. 'No and I don't want too!' Kyra retorted as they walked off and slowly vanished.

Tinkerbell dusted herself off and then stuck out her tongue at Kyra and Sammie, flying up in the sky and soon vanishing too, back to Neverland. Darius sweatdropped and checked his nails. 'Insanity… is never to far away…' he said grinning.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Me: Pointless, as always, but hey you know me by now! And I want to warn you all. My computer crashed. C.R.A.S.H.E.D. So I won't really be able to update my stories, although I am really trying to though… So NO! I haven't gotten an accident!

Kyra: Yes you have… Remember—

Me: Oh shut it

Darius: Would you two just get it over with!

Me&Kyra: Yeah yeah! R&R!


End file.
